


Deadline

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like not to tell my grand-kids how the two vampires failed to stop an apocalypse because they were too busy insulting each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

They didn't speak as they circled each other, gazes locked, two apex predators just waiting for the other to make a wrong move. A flash of reflected light, a blur of action and reaction as they clashed and separated once more.

"Time."

The voice carried on the still air, and the two turned almost as one to glare at the figure leaning against the wall.

"Seriously, guys, time. If we don't leave now, we're going to miss that portal, and then you have another four hundred years before you can go try and send the bitchy one home."

Spike snorted, and reached for his coat, the tension broken. "Yeah." He slid a sideways look at Angel. "This isn't my idea of a honeymoon."

"Yeah, love you too, Spike." Angel rolled his eyes, jogging a bit to take the lead. "Do you know how annoying you get after four centuries?"

"Me?" Spike caught up to him, giving him an annoyed look. "Look who's talking, Mr. Broodypants."

"Broodypants?"

"I'm not feeling creative. Sue me."

"Boys, boys! Deadline here. I'd like not to tell my grandkids how the two vampires failed to stop an apocalypse because they were too busy insulting each other, so if we could move?"

Spike and Angel shared a look. "She really does take after her grandmother."

"Great-grandmother." Angel glanced back at the blonde. "Even almost looks like her."

Spike shrugged, picking up the pace a bit. "Yeah. Except for the whole 'not really human' bit."

"Except for that." Angel nudged Spike with his shoulder, the two nearly running as they made their way to the portal just beginning to shimmer into existance.


End file.
